


Nothing Like A Ghibli Hug

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [90]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Other, Queerplatonic Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:(this counts as new ideas right?) i heard you're okay for all ships? what about QPR Dukeceit? :0 ehm i dont really have a prompt-+A really really big hug ? With any pairing ? ((But also... the more the merrier ?)) Idk i just really really love all encompassing ghibli kinda hugs 💜
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Nothing Like A Ghibli Hug

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> (this counts as new ideas right?) i heard you're okay for all ships? what about QPR Dukeceit? :0 ehm i dont really have a prompt-
> 
> +
> 
> A really really big hug ? With any pairing ? ((But also... the more the merrier ?)) Idk i just really really love all encompassing ghibli kinda hugs 💜

“Snakey-poo!” Remus calls, tumbling out of the slide he’s installed as a quick exit from the Imagination back home. He’s been away for a week or so on a big storyline, and it’s time for some goddang cuddling. There’s no reply at first, but Remus is unphased, used to Deceit’s habits. “Night of my life?” 

He wanders through towards Deceit’s room, dipping his head in and is surprised to see the side himself... not there. Annoying, but not worrying. 

It’s pure luck that he hears the soft singing coming from the kitchen as he heads towards the living room, very inconveniently placed at the opposite side of the house. He sneaks in, spotting Deceit making something probably delicious, and pounces to sweep him up in a tight bear hug with a roar. 

Deceit squeaks, before breaking into relieved laughter when he clocks that it’s just Remus holding him and shaking him side to side gently like a big teddy bear. “Put me down, silly!” He says, turning around to hug Remus properly when his feet hit the ground again, squeezing him. 

“You’re like an anaconda today, danger noodle!” Remus grins, holding his favourite person in the whole wide world to his chest and nuzzling into his hair, hatless for once. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I missed you!” Deceit protests, giving one last big squeeze before letting go, but only enough to step back and trade smiles with his QPP. “Glad to have you back, stinker.”

“Glad to be back, Dee. Now what’s cookin’, good lookin’?”


End file.
